1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for treating organic wastewater from industrial parks, and more particularly to a method for treating mixed wastewater from pharmaceutical chemical industry parks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mixed wastewater from pharmaceutical chemical industry parks includes complex components, particularly a variety of organic matters. Thus, the mixed wastewater has unstable parameters, high COD and BOD5 value, high concentration of NH3—N and suspended solids, high toxicity, low COD/BOD5 ratio, and deep color. Biochemical methods based on microorganisms is recognized as high efficiency for treating conventional wastewater, but for treating wastewater from pharmaceutical chemical industry parks, the disadvantages are obvious. Currently, the wastewater from pharmaceutical chemical industry parks is treated using hydrolysis plus biological contact oxidation. However, the method has a strict requirement on the components and pH value of the wastewater. Thus, it is not practicable for treating pharmaceutical wastewater.
Furthermore, the mixed wastewater from pharmaceutical chemical industry parks includes organic matters that are very difficult to degrade, how to make the organic matters degraded completely is a tough problem.